


Le Langage des Fleurs

by nourann



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nourann/pseuds/nourann
Summary: Harold ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé aux fleurs.





	Le Langage des Fleurs

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Language of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575704) by [kez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez). 



> Voilà enfin cette traduction ! Je sais même plus quand j'avais demandé l'autorisation à l'auteure x)  
> Merci à Flo de m'avoir relu !❤

Harold ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé aux fleurs.  
  
Il pensait qu’elles étaient intéressantes à regarder, au moins en passant, mais au-delà de ça, il y pensait très peu.  
  
Il en achetait parfois pour Grace, elle les aimait bien. Parfois, il ramenait un bouquet à la maison, elle s'asseyait devant et les peignait.  
  
Elle ne peignait pas souvent des choses comme des fleurs, mais elle semblait apprécier l'exercice.  
  
Après Grace, il n'avait plus eu personne à qui acheter des fleurs et ne prenait donc pas la peine d'y penser sauf peut-être d'une manière abstraite s'il passait devant un fleuriste, il pouvait les regarder et penser qu'elles étaient jolies. Cependant il ne s’arrêtait jamais pour leur donner plus qu'un coup d'œil.  
  
Ce fut donc une surprise de trouver quelques tiges de lavande dans un pot d'eau, sur son bureau, lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque ce matin-là.  
  
Il n'y avait vraiment que peu de personnes qui auraient pu les laisser. Depuis ses dernières mises à jour de sécurité, seules quelques personnes auraient pu accéder à la bibliothèque sans déclencher l'alarme.  
  
Comme il doutait que Mademoiselle Shaw s'intéressait particulièrement aux fleurs, il ne restait qu'une seule personne.  
  
John.  
  
Quant à savoir pourquoi John lui aurait laissé des fleurs, il n’en avait aucune idée.  
  
Il ne posa pas de questions, bien qu'il soit tenté. Si John avait voulu en parler, il aurait dit quelque chose. Comme il les avait laissées "en secret", Harold supposa qu'il n'était pas obligé de répondre.  
  
Mais il les garda.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Près de quinze jours plus tard, un autre cadeau fleuri arriva.  
  
La lavande était morte parce qu’Harold ne savait pas prendre soin des fleurs, mais il n'avait pas pris le temps de jeter le pot.  
  
Et il était là, au milieu, bien en évidence, à nouveau rempli d’eau et contenant des jonquilles.  
  
Harold réfléchit aux fleurs pendant la plus grande partie de la journée, pour une fois la machine était silencieuse et il avait dit à John de prendre sa journée lorsqu’il était arrivé. Mais à part essayer de demander pourquoi à John, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire. S'il y avait bien quelque chose à faire.  
  
Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une autre semaine plus tard, des tulipes jaunes remplacèrent les jonquilles, qu'il pensa - à son grand embarras, mademoiselle Shaw dû le pousser vers la solution - à chercher des informations sur les fleurs. Pour voir si elles avaient une signification qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
La lavande était pour l'admiration et la solitude, ce qui pouvait avoir du sens, pensa-t-il.  
  
Harold était bien un solitaire et il savait qu'ils s'admiraient mutuellement.  
  
Harold ne savait pas pourquoi John choisirait d’exprimer ce sentiment avec des fleurs, mais cela avait du sens.  
  
Les jonquilles étaient un peu plus compliquées. Elles semblaient avoir de multiples significations. Considération; Amour non réciproque; Vous êtes le seul ; Le soleil brille toujours quand je suis avec vous.  
  
Harold choisit presque immédiatement de supposer que John les avait choisies pour signifier sa considération. C'était le plus logique et certainement les autres.... eh bien, John ne le voyait pas de cette façon.  
  
Du moins, il n'avait aucune raison de le penser.  
  
Pas avant d'avoir cherché la signification des tulipes jaunes. Il y a du Soleil dans Votre Sourire. Amour sans espoir.  
  
Harold était.... complètement abasourdi.  
  
John avait-il.... des sentiments pour lui ?  
  
Sûrement pas. Harold devait simplement y attacher trop d'importance. C'étaient toutes des fleurs printanières, c'était le printemps. John voulait probablement juste égayer la bibliothèque.  
  
Harold ferma la demi-douzaine de fenêtres qu'il avait ouvertes pendant sa recherche sur les significations des fleurs et se convainquit qu'il était fou de penser que John pouvait le voir comme ça.

C'était tout simplement impossible.

*~*~*~*~*

Mais les fleurs continuaient à arriver.

Giroflée, liens d'affection; promptitude; vous serez toujours beau à mes yeux.

Marguerite, Innocence; Amour Loyal; Je ne le dirai jamais; Pureté.

Iris, Fleur-de-Lys, emblème de la France: Votre amitié signifie beaucoup pour moi ; Foi; Espoir; Sagesse et Vaillance; Compliments.

Alors que les saisons passaient du printemps à l'été, les fleurs changeaient aussi, mais Harold ne pouvait plus nier leur sens.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Il était attaché à John. Profondément. Plus profondément qu'à qui que ce soit depuis Grace et Nathan. Et il ne pouvait certainement pas nier qu'il y avait plus que cette apparente.... attirance. Romantique et sexuelle.  
  
Mais suivre ses sentiments nuirait-il à leur amitié ?

Ensuite, il y avait les numéros.... Ils étaient si importants, et cela changerait la façon dont ils travaillaient ensemble....

Et puis il y avait Grace. Il l'aimait toujours. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais cesser de l’aimer.

Harold y réfléchit pendant des semaines, entre les petites livraisons. Et pendant tout ce temps John ne dit pas un mot, ne se comporta pas différemment...

Finalement ce fut ce qui le décida. John livrait des fleurs depuis près de trois mois et ça n'avait rien changé, vraiment.

C'était un risque bien sûr, mais.... après avoir reçu une Zinnia d'une couleur magenta vif - une affection durable -, il était certain que c’était un risque qui valait la peine d'être pris.

Il avait tant gagné en aimant Grace et même s'il ne pourrait jamais revenir en arrière, il était certain qu'elle voudrait qu'il retrouve cela. Et Harold était certain que John comprendrait qu'il avait encore des sentiments pour elle. Après tout, John aimait toujours Jessica, même maintenant.

La seule chose qu'il ne savait pas, c'était comment dire à John qu'il avait saisit le sens de ses messages et qu'il était… maintenant prêt à les accepter.

Rétrospectivement, cela aurait dû être évident, mais il lui fallut deux semaines de plus - et un bouquet de violettes - pour y penser.

Cependant une fois qu'il y réfléchit, il sût exactement quoi faire.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harold ne dit rien quand John entra dans la bibliothèque derrière lui, il resta simplement assis à son bureau, à parcourir négligemment un codage, sans vraiment saisir quoi que ce soit.

Il se rendit compte de l’instant exact où John vit l’unique rose rouge, nichée parmi les violettes, et attendit de voir quelle serait sa réponse en retenant son souffle.

"Je n'étais pas sûr que vous comprendriez ce qu'elles voulaient dire,” dit John doucement.

"Au début je n’ai pas compris. Je… j’avoue que ce n'est pas le genre de déclaration que j'attendais de vous,” répondit Harold, tout aussi doucement.

"Je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement.... J'ai pensé que si vous ne vouliez pas le savoir, vous l’ignoreriez."

Harold se retourna pour faire face à John, qui se tenait à quelques mètres seulement l’air nettement déstabilisé.

"Maintenant que nous... parlons tous les deux le même langage, nous pourrions.... dîner ? Ce soir, si les numéros le permettent ?" offrit Harold.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans le sourire de John, principalement du soulagement.

"J'aimerais bien, Harold."

Harold lui rendit son sourire. "Moi aussi.”


End file.
